Ridiculous Ways of Saying Important Things
by E. Limberg
Summary: Sequel to Silly Games and Foolish Competitions. Mac and Stella use games to tell each other important things in their relationship. MS
1. Twenty Questions

**Ridiculous Ways of Saying Important Things**

**Chapter 1: Twenty Questions**

Stella sits across the table from Mac, studying him as he reads her report.

"You're a good writer," he compliments, closing the case file. "This guy will definitely be convicted."

"Huh?" she comes out of her trance.

"Nothing. Why don't we take a break from work?"

She looks at him, confused. "Okay."

"How about a game?"

"Like what?"

Mac puts his hand in his pocket, feeling the velvet box with his fingers. _It's time. This might not be the most romantic spot, but she won't care, _he thinks to himself. Smiling, he replies, "Twenty Questions."

"You can go first."

"I've got a phrase. For each word, you'll get to ask twenty yes or no questions to figure it out. When you have all four words, you will have to unscramble them to get the message."

Stella thinks for a second, "I thought it was only one word."

"I made it a little more complex for you."

"Okay, is it a person?" she asks.

"Yes."

"Do they have brown hair?"

"Yes."

"Are they in this room?"

"Yes."

"Do they have blue eyes?"

"No."

"Is it a female?'

"Yes."

"Is it Stella?"

"No."

"Is it me?"

"No."

"Oh, it'd be backwards because it's your thought. Therefore I'd be you and you would be me. Is the first word you?"

"Yes," he smiles. "Three more to go."

"Next one. Hm, is it a place?" she asks.

"No," he shakes his head.

"A thing?"

"No."

"Another person?"

"Yes."

"Do they have blond hair?"

"No."

"Brown hair?"

"Yes."

"Are they in this building?"

"Yes."

"Is it a female?"

"No."

"Is he tall?"

"Not really."

Stella stares past him, thinking about all the men in the lab, missing the obvious choice right in front of her. "Is he a cop?"

"Yes."

"Have I met him?"

"Yes. You know him very well."

"Is it Hawkes?"

"No," Mac laughs at her stupidity.

"Is it Mac?"

"No."

"You're confusing me with all this point of view stuff. Is it me?"

"Yes. I thought you would have guessed that a long time ago."

"You and me. Doesn't make sense yet."

"It will soon enough," Mac's heart starts to beat faster in his chest.

"Hey, what're you guys doing?" Hawkes walks into the break room.

"Playing a game. Twenty questions."

"Not going to comment," Sheldon shakes his head, getting an orange before leaving. "Have fun."

"Is it a thing?"

Mac thinks, trying to figure out what this word would be. "Yes. For the next two words, go by the actual word once you figure it out, not the answers to the questions."

Stella frowns, puzzled. "Whatever. Is it rectangular shaped?"

"Yes."

"Does it involve words?"

"Yes."

"Is it black?"

"No."

"Is it a document of some kind?"

"Yes."

"Does it involve a lawyer?"

"Sometimes."

"Does it have to do with something illegal?"

"No."

"Are we involved in this document with our jobs?"

"Not really."

"Is money involved in it?"

"Most of the time."

"Does it have to do with death?"

"Yes."

"Is this document written before the person dies?"

"Yes."

"Is it a will?"

He nods. "One word to go." Mac hopes that she can't hear his heart pounding loudly with nerves as the moment gets closer.

"You, me, and will."

"You'll get it soon," he assures.

"Is this word a place?"

"No."

"A thing?"

"No."

"It can't be another person."

"It is."

"Do I know this person?"

"No."

"Are they a historical figure?"

"Yes."

"Is it a male?"

"No."

"Does she have to do with a war?"

"No."

"Is it a biblical character?"

"Yes."

"Does she have to do with blood and gore?"

Mac thinks for a moment. There was someone by this name who was a yes, but the biblical figure was a no. He settles for yes, just to confuse her more.

"Was she a religious woman?"

"Very."

"Did she personally kill someone?"

"No, I don't think so."

"Then was she killed?"

"No."

"Did she order for these people to be killed?"

"Yes."

Stella sits there, racking her brain to remember her history lectures. "I really don't know. Was she royalty?"

"Yes."

"Does this royal person have to do with the Bible character at all?"

"No."

"Oh, that's why I'm so confused. Did the royal woman have to do with… England?"

"Yes."

"Bloody Mary. Is it Mary?" she asks, finally figuring it out.

"Yes."

"You, me, will, and Mary. You said to think of the word, not the questions." She plays with the words in her head, trying to get them to make sense. "You will marry me."

Mac shrugs, "I don't know that."

"Is it will you marry me?" she asks, not thinking of the actual phrase.

He slides the velvet box across the table. "Will you marry me, Stella?"

She watches him kneel beside her chair, sitting there in total shock. "I… I… yes, Mac." Stella lifts the lid of the box to find a ring inside.

He puts it on her finger. "I love you, Stel."

"I love you too, Mac." She leans down to kiss him, letting her tears of joy fall. "What a creative way to propose, considering why we started dating."

**A/N: Little title change. Contests didn't exactly fit with all the games in this sequel are for, minus the next chapter. That one is a contest or whatever. Wednesday's episode was so awesome, well the Mac and Stella scenes. I really wasn't expecting her to tell him so soon in the episdoe. And that hug returned my faith that someday those two will be together. They just looked so cute together. And I hope to God they don't make her positive 'cause it sounded like she's going to commit suicide if she does. So we know Stella's on this week, but on Melina's name is left off the credits for the episode after that supposed to be aired in April. Then the week after that, she's back on. Where'd she go? She told Mac that work was the only thing keeping her sane, so she wouldn't take a vacation or whatever. Hm... anyway, please review. I'll update Tuesday.**


	2. Blackjack

**Chapter 2: Blackjack**

"Hey, guys," Lindsay answers Flack's door. "What took you so long?"

"Accident on the way here. Took forever for traffic to get around." Mac and Stella enter.

"We're gonna play blackjack. Except every time you bust, an article of clothing is taken. You're done when you lose all your chips or get down to your underclothes," Danny explains.

Mac glances at Stella. "I'll get them to play normal if you're uncomfortable undressing in front of them."

"No, it's just… I've never played blackjack before."

"I'm sure they won't mind if I help you out a little to start with."

"Uh, guys, I don't know how to play," Stella says.

"We'll teach you. Flack, you want to be dealer or should we teach Stella how to so we don't lose all our money?" Hawkes asks.

"I'll deal," Don shuffles the cards. They all sit at the table as he deals out the cards. "This'll be our practice round."

After five minutes of explaining, Stella sort of understands the game. They tell her to ask if she needs help.

In the first round, Lindsay and Flack both bust. Then Danny, Stella, and Don, again, in the second round each must undress. At the end of five rounds, everyone had lost two articles of clothing, except Flack, who had lost three.

Stella glances towards Mac. "What's with the 'evil Mac' look? We're not playing poker; you don't need to have such a serious face."

"I can't play poker," he says, looking at her. "It'd be funny to watch you try though. You're always so emotional."

"I can't keep a serious face at all so I can never win."

Flack deals the next round and gets a blackjack, taking all the chips from the center. To pay for it though, he busts the next round.

Twenty minutes into the game, Danny loses all his clothing and is finished. "Can I dress again or do I have to sit here, naked, in shame?"

"Sit there in shame, Danny," Lindsay replies. "Besides, you've got your boxers on."

Five minutes later, Don is also out. Hawkes offers to deal for the other three.

"Hit," Lindsay says. She gets a ten on her fifteen and busts.

Mac stands with a seventeen while Stella splits her tens to end up with eighteen and twenty.

Hawkes gets a sixteen and hits to end up with twenty-two. He takes his shirt off.

Lindsay and Mac have two pieces of clothing left each, Hawkes has one, and Stella has three. In the next five rounds, a lot of money exchanges possession, but no on busts. Mac has the most chips, all stacked neatly in front of him, while Lindsay looks to be close but it was hard to tell with them in a big pile. Stella only has about half of what her fiancé does.

The dealer breaks the streak without busting, and Sheldon is out. He sits down next to Danny and Flack as Lindsay takes his place.

"Any bets on who will win?"

"Lindsay will be out next," Flack says.

"Other bet's on those two. Mac will win because Stella will run out of chips before she loses all her clothes."

"I don't know. I think she'll beat him. It all depends on who deals after Lindsay. If she deals, he'll win. But if he deals, she's got a chance to beat him," Sheldon explains.

Lindsay busts and hands Stella her chips. "Stel, when did that happen?"

"When did what happen?" she asks, confused.

"The ring."

"Last Friday," Stella smiles at Mac. "He was very creative in how he proposed."

"How was that?" Flack asks.

"Twenty questions. He made me figure out all the words, and I had to unscramble them to get the message."

"It was four words; you figured it out right away," Mac says.

"I didn't get that he was actually asking his message."

"How come ya didn't tell us?" Danny asks.

"We decided to see how long it took you guys to notice. You're a bit slow."

"Congratulations!" Lindsay hugs her. "Mac's good at picking out jewelry for you. The ring is beautiful."

"Okay, finish up the game, you three," Don says.

Mac and Stella each bust again before Lindsay is out. Mac takes over for her. He deals Stella a ten and gives her jack when she asks for a hit.

"I'll stand."

He flips over his cards: thirteen. He hits himself with an eight and takes her chips.

"Stella," Mac teases after another three rounds. "I'm beginning to think you don't want to undress since you're not hitting above thirteen. Or are you just psychic and can predict getting a bust?"

"You're going to run out of chips soon," Danny says.

She ignores their comments as he deals again.

Stella gets a twenty-one with a ten, an ace, and a king. Mac flips his cards to find a jack and a six. He hits himself. Twenty-three. Busted.

"I beat you again," Stella smiles. "And I didn't even know how to play the game before tonight."

"Good job, Stella," Mac puts a hand on her back.

They all get dressed before cleaning up the chips and cards. Stella and Lindsay talk in the living room about the wedding while the guys are in the kitchen.

"For future reference, guys, you have to get Stella drunk before she'll undress for you," Mac tells them.

Stella just rolls her eyes. "Yeah, Mac spends a lot of money on alcohol just so he can sleep with me."

**A/N: So in this chapter, I couldn't think of an important thing to say that I wasn't going to use later. And I really don't think my English teacher likes me because this time I got a C on my stupid writing assignment, personal narrative thing. I bet I haven't even said fifty words to her all school year. Anyway, I've got a low A in the class now, but we have this poetry analyzing thing and it's worth like 165 points. I hate poetry. If you just have to read it, and not think about it, it's okay. I'll probably end up with a B this quarter. Funny part is, it's probably one of my easier classes. Trig's probably the hardest, but I'm only taking it this year 'cause I'm like super smart in math apparently, so I took Geometry and Algebra in middle school, which aren't normally taken until high school. And I just found out those credits are counted as electives because they still want us to take three years of math in high school instead of taking trig freshman year and stopping math since you have your credits. I should shut up now. Oh, so I tried to use my tape recorder (just sound) and tape all the Stella scenes from Heart of Glass and I was going to do the same thing with Ride In. When I listened to the tape, nothing was on there. How did that happen? I did this 'cause I changed what "Superman"'s going to be about and so I can still reference the tapes if I need to since the episodes probably won't be on anymore. Okay, hope you liked this chapter.**


	3. The Game of Anger

**Chapter 3: The Game of Anger**

Stella lays across the couch, remote in hand. Mac sits down by her feet, trying not to show his anger as she switches channels yet again.

"Something wrong, Mac?" she asks innocently.

"No, everything's fine, Stella," he puts his head in his hand, leaning against the arm of the couch. Just as he gets used to whatever this show she turned on is, she changes it again. "Can you just leave it on one thing, Stella?" Mac yells angrily.

She looks over at him, surprised at his out burst. "What's gotten into you?"

"I'm just tired, and you flipping through the channels is getting irritating. Sorry."

Stella turns back to the TV, changing it again. She throws him the remote. "There's nothing on. Watch whatever you want to."

He watches her walk to her bedroom, seeming upset. After going through the channels himself and finding nothing on, he follows her. "Are you mad at me?"

She ignores him and continues to read her book. She knows she can't speak, or they'll end up fighting.

"What's wrong, Stella?" Mac sits beside her.

"Nothing," she scoots as far away from him as she can without falling off the bed.

"Why are you acting like this?"

"No matter what I say, we're going to end up fighting. Therefore, I can't tell you."

He touches her arm, and she jumps, almost falling off. "All couples fight."

"Why did you yell at me for changing the channels on the TV?" He doesn't have an answer. "Mac, I don't think this is going to work out."

"What won't work?"

She takes a deep breath before beginning. "Our relationship. I think we see too much of each other during the day that we're just get annoyed with each other. Lately, I've noticed we tend to get mad at the other more often than we ever have before. Eventually, it's going to come to the point where one of us will say something, and we'll start arguing. We're going to get sick of each other at some point because we spend practically every single minute of our lives together."

"How could we get tired of being together? We love each other," Mac asks.

"It's like when we have a tough case and all pull triple shifts. By the time we catch the guy, we're all sick of each other, and every little statement causes a fight."

"But this is different; we're in love."

"Didn't you and Claire ever just have a big fight because you spent all weekend together and realized your relationship was not perfect?" Stella asks him. He shakes his head. "Well, I think it's happening to us."

"We're fine, Stella. Nothing will happen. We just need to go to bed."

"See, it is starting. We can't even agree that we're going to fight."

"Because we aren't going to have a fight, Stella," he says. "Just go to sleep."

She stares at him, "Our relationship isn't going to work unless we solve this now."

"There isn't anything to solve," he turns her light off.

She turns it back on, "Get up, Mac Taylor." Stella grabs his arm and tries to pull him out of the bed.

Mac grabs her forearm, gripping it tightly. "Go to sleep, Stella."

"Let go of me, Mac!" Stella yells, trying to get away. Last time they had a really big fight, after Claire past away, he had ended up hurting her. She knows she has to stop him before he gets out of control again.

Finally he releases her arm. He gets out of the bed, face filled with anger. "Stella," Mac reaches for her again, barely noticing the black and blue mark.

"You have to leave, Mac."

"We're fine."

She throws his clothes at him as he moved towards her. "Just trust me, Mac. It'd be better for both of us if you left," Stella continues to back away, heading to the front door. When her back hits the door, she opens it and pushes him out into the hallway, tossing his keys to him. Quickly she slams the door shut and locks it. "I don't want to see you until Monday at work. It's for the best."

"I don't understand," he yells.

"We're sick of each other. No matter what we do, we're just going to argue. I'll talk to you Monday, and we'll work this out, Mac. Don't worry."

"I love you, Stella."

"I love you too, Mac. I'll have Danny come pick you up and take you home."

"That's okay, Stel. I can drive myself home. I'm sorry," Mac leaves.

A tear escapes her eye. "I hope we can work this out," she whispers. He cell phone rings, and she searches for it. "What do you want, Linds?"

"We have four tickets to a play tomorrow. Would you two like to come with us?"

"Mac and I aren't doing so well. We just had a fight."

"What! I'll be over there in ten minutes."

_How are we going to work this out? We can't be coworkers and married. It just won't work. Which one will we have to give up? _Stella sinks down on the couch, letting the tears fall freely.

**MS**

Mac sits in his car, thinking, trying to find a way to make their relationship work. His mind flashes back to in her bedroom, to her attempting to fight him off. He remembers the mark he made on her arm. _I hurt her. She'll never forgive me. I'm just like Frankie. I should have listened to her. What have I done?_

**A/N: It was so cute when he gave her the flower last night. I really want to know how he did that. And the illusionist guy, the tricks were pretty cool. I don't get how that could've been done. Apparently Danny and Lindsay are now together. As I was thinking about that this afternoon, I was wondering why they would have Mac and Peyton together, Danny and Lindsay, and Stella is supposed to start dating again (hinted at someone we know) all at once. But with the HIV thing, I don't think Stella's going to start a relationship until she gets the results. Oh, I came up with another idea while standing at the bus stop this morning, except it ended sad. I might make the end of "Superman" though. I've got a few more chapters in the story I'm writing now before I get to that. And I've got six chapters written during study hall for another story. That's almost one a week. The first few chapters went by fast and then I must've had no idea where to go from there since the last two chapters took me like all week to write. Normally I can write close to one a day if I've got no homework. I should go get in my Pilgrim-looking band uniform. We have a concert tonight; and we're going to sound awful, at least the band I'm in. Our band is so big we have four concert bands. I'll update Saturday or Sunday. **


	4. Flower Messages

**Chapter 4: Flower Messages**

"Mac called in sick today. You're in charge, Stella," Danny informs her as she enters the lab.

"Okay," she frowns. _I guess we won't work it out today. _"Do we have anything?"

He shakes his head. "Lindsay told me what happened Friday night. Flack and I are going to go talk some sense into him."

Stella doesn't say anything as she continues towards her office. On her desk, she is surprised to find a bouquet of flowers. Putting her junk down, she opens the envelope. _"I'm really sorry for what happened Friday. I hope you can find it in you to forgive me, and I'll understand if you want to break up with me. Love, Mac," _she reads on the card.

"You still have your ring on," Lindsay walks into her office.

"We never broke up; it was just a fight."

"So you haven't talked to him all weekend?"

"No. I told him we'd work it out Monday, but that's obviously not going to happen." Stella looks back down at the card.

"Did Mac send them?"

She nods. "He said he's sorry."

"Why can't he tell you in person?" Lindsay asks.

"It's Mac we're talking about. Who knows?"

The day goes by uneventfully. No cases come in so they all just hang out in the break room, watching TV. For once, they get to leave from work on time.

**MS**

Stella enters her apartment at five-forty-five. Exhausted, even though she didn't do anything at work, she heads to the bedroom to lie down. In the doorway, she freezes, shocked. Flower petals covered the comforter lightly, around another vase of flowers.

Carefully she looks around before reaching for the note attached. _"I don't know how we are going to work this out, but we can. If you think so too, meet me at seven-fifteen in the lobby of your apartment building. Love, Mac,"_ Stella smiles. They were going to solve this today after all.

For the next hour,she searches her closet and tries on hundreds of outfits, looking for the perfect thing to wear. With fifteen minutes left, she chooses a black skirt and a dark red sweater. Quickly Stella touches up her make up and changes her jewelry.

The ride to the lobby in the elevator seems to take hours. When she finally steps out, Stella looks around the room for Mac. Not finding him, she scans the room again. Still no luck. _Where could he be?_

"Miss Bonasera," the doorman calls to her. "I have a package for you."

She makes her way to him. He points to the table behind him, where yet another assortment of flowers sits. "Thank you."

Stella opens the card. _"Meet me outside the building across the street if you still love me." _She heads to the door.

"Should I take these up to you room?" the man asks.

"If you don't mind. Just leave them outside the door."

Nervously she makes her way across the street, trying to find Mac. As she gets closer to the doors of the building across from hers, she spots him looking around anxiously, probably for her.

Stella runs to him, knocking him in to the wall behind him as she hugs him. "I love you."

"You really came," Mac whispers, shocked.

"Of course I did."

"I'm really sorry for what happened. I should've listened to you. And it seems that your plan worked; we aren't mad at each other any more."

She kisses him. "There's no way we can be both coworkers and in a relationship. We have to give up one of them."

"Whoa, slow down. That's what we're going to talk about after dinner," he takes her arm, leading her to a restaurant down the road. "How's your arm? I hope I didn't injure you."

"It's just black and blue. I'll show you when we get inside."

**MS**

"I did a lot of thinking today. I could never stop loving you, no matter what. So I think we should stop working together. I talked to the current lab director because there's been a rumor that someone is going to retire, and he'll get that man's position. It's true; since they were considering promoting me to lab director, they decided to give me the job when I explained my situation. But, I still have two more months as CSI supervisor," Mac explains.

"That's great, Mac. And we can work it out for the next two months until you're promoted. Who'll be CSI supervisor then?" Stella asks.

"They're promoting you to that position."

"What?" she's astonished.

"Congratulations, Stella."

"I can't believe it!"

"Neither could I. I mean, me being promoted. I wasn't surprised that you were taking my place."

They talk for a few more minutes about work. Then Stella changes the subject. "Thanks for all the flowers, Mac. They're beautiful."

"Just like you. I think the florist was a little surprised when I ordered so many bouquets. She was like, "Did you get in a fight with your girlfriend?"" he smiles.

"It was really sweet of you."

"Don't worry about it. When I grabbed you, I'm sorry if I reminded you of Frankie. I was just like him that night."

"No, you're nothing like him, Mac. He tried to kill me. You… I don't know what you were doing but you didn't want me dead," she assures.

"Ready to go?"

**MS**

Mac places the flowers the doorman left for her by her door on the counter next to the others. "Where are you going to put all these?"

"I don't know," Stella frowns, walking to the counter. "Four. But I only got three," she glances at him.

He smiles slyly and shrugs. Searching the vase of the flowers she didn't recognize, she finds a card. Slowly she opens it. _"Bed time?"_

"Mac Taylor," she laughs. "How'd you know I'd follow the instructions in the cards?"

"You were curious," he heads towards the bedroom.

She follows him, watching as he spreads the flower petals around the floor surrounding the bed. "You're cleaning those up tomorrow."

Mac picks her up carefully and sets her on the bed. "We're calling in sick tomorrow."

"You can explain why we're both sick on the same day to the team."

He sits down next to her, sliding his hand under her sweater to rub her side. "I love you, Stel."

She kisses him, "I love you, Mac."

**A/N: One more chapter and it's finally done. And I refuse to do any more sequels. I need to go memorize my poem for English now that I finally know the unit circle. I totally forgot to put this on my last note: If they have Stella test positive, I think she should go sleep with Horatio and not tell him that she has HIV. Then he can die because the virus is too far along to save him since he didn't get treatment soon enough. Oh, I told you guys a few chapters ago that Melina's name wasn't listed on for the next new episode, but it is now. They must've just forgotten her. The movie with Peyton was on again last night. My mom was really confused when we watched it, but we missed the first fifteen minutes that kind of explains everything. I don't think I have anything else to tell you. Thanks for reading.**


	5. Hangman

**Chapter 5: Hangman**

Stella and Mac sit across from each other, eating dinner about two weeks later. She had opened and closed her mouth too many times to count, about to tell him the news. Then, at the last moment, she'd decide to not to. It finally hit her, the "right" was to do this in their relationship.

"Hangman," she blurts out.

"Hm?" Mac looks at her oddly.

"Let's play hangman."

"Can it wait until after dinner?"

"Yeah, I guess."

When they finish eating, he looks for some paper to use, giving her time to think of a way to word her message.

"You were so anxious earlier so I'll let you go first."

She takes the paper he offers and sets up her message with all the lines where letters go. "Guess a letter."

"E?"

"Three e's," Stella writes them in.

"A?"

"Two a's."

"O?"

"Three o's."

"I?"

"One i."

"Hm… S?"

"No s's." Stella draws a head.

"T?"

"Two t's."

"C?"

"Nope," she gives the man a body.

"L?"

"No." An arm appears on the hung man.

"U?"

"One u."

"M?"

"No m's." She draws another arm.

"Y?"

"One y."

"R?"

"Two r's."

"B?" he guesses.

"One b."

"H?"

"One h."

"The last word is father."

She fills in the f.

"N?"

"One n."

"The word is going." Mac studies the paper. "Are you really pregnant?"

"Yes. We're going to be parents," Stella hugs him. "There's nothing wrong with that, is there?"

"It's great, Stel," he kisses her forehead. "I'm just a little shocked at the thought of raising a kid."

"You'll do fine, Mac."

"Is that where you went yesterday afternoon? To the… OB/GYN, not just the regular doctor for a checkup."

She nods, "I couldn't believe I was pregnant so I wanted to go to the doctor first to make sure it was true."

"When's the baby due?"

"Middle of August. We won't know an exact due date for a few months."

"The wedding. What are we going to do about that?" he asks, lifting her onto his lap.

"If we want to get married before I have the baby, either elope or go to Vegas. We can have a formal wedding if we wait until after August."

"I'd prefer before the baby, but it's your choice too. Maybe we could get a small group together and have a wedding in the next two months: my mother, the team, a few friends," Mac suggests.

"The wedding, if we waited, wouldn't be too much bigger unless we invited the whole department."

"So is that what we're going to do?"

Stella thinks about it, "Yeah."

He kisses her forehead. "My turn," he takes the paper from her.

"I didn't get to play twenty questions," she pouts.

"What am I getting myself into? I'm going to have to put up with a kid and you."

She laughs, "Am I really that bad?"

"Most of the time you're okay," he makes lines for each letter in his message.

"E?"

"Two e's."

"A?"

"One a."

"O?"

"Two o's."

"I?"

"One i. Let me guess: U?"

"How'd you know?"

"One u," he writes the letter in.

Stella looks at the sheet. "Oh, I know it. It's 'I love you, Stella'."

"I'm not that obvious, am I?" he frowns.

"No, but your message was. Couldn't you think of anything more creative?"

"No."

"I love you too," she kisses him deeply. "I'm tired."

He picks her up and carries her to his bed. "Good night, Stella. Don't let the bed bugs bite you."

"Mac?"

"Hm?"

"What should we name our kid?"

"I don't know, Stel. It depends on whether it's a boy or a girl. We've got eight months to decide on a name."

"We can still talk about it now."

"You just complained you were tired. Go to sleep, Stella."

"Someone's grumpy."

"No one's grumpy. If we don't get to sleep soon, we will be at work tomorrow."

"What game can we use to name our child, Mac?"

"Stella, these games are going to have to stop after the baby is born. But until then… let's enjoy ourselves."

**A/N: We have to do a family tree project for history. My teacher was telling us how this one girl had to use three pieces of poster board because both her parents had like twelve siblings. I have four pieces of poster board; both my parents came from families with three kids. One grandpa has seven sibling, one grandma five, and the other two have one sibling. I think I'm doing it wrong. Then I found out that two people don't belong on my board because they were adopted. Now my mom is mad because she realized that I didn't put my uncle's first wife on there though it's really someone else's fault because I'm pretty sure no one informed me he had two wives. We also have to have cities associated with these people. For all of them, I just put where they live. For my parents, I put where they grew up. So now she's mad about that for whatever reason. (She's outlining it in marker for me.) And she won't let me use white out on it. It's my project. The teacher won't know if the information is right or not. Oh, there's supposed to be another new NY in a few weeks, towards the end of the month. Don't know what it's about though. I've started watching that Providence with Melina in it (It's on some weird channel way up there in number that nobody else seems to get). So when Bones is on next week, I'll have to shower at six so I can watch Providence, Bones, Criminal Minds, and NY. Way too much TV, but I think my brothers still watch more. I should really shut up. I've got a few one chapter story things typed. They'll be posted within the next week. Then I've got to get started typing my almost finished story. It's so sad to see the end of the whole Silly Games thing. If I get really, really bored and can't come up with an idea, there might be a chance for possibly one or two more chapters with them naming the kid or whatever. That'll be a while, if it happens. Please review.**


End file.
